wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Instance ideas
This page is meant for speculative ideas for future instances the ideas listed here must be already in lore and/or unused in World of Warcraft. Grim Batol *Location: Wetlands, mountains to the East. *Related lore characters (bosses): Ghost of Modgud, Baleflame, Acridistrasz, Garshilan, Deathwing? *Notes: Entrance in WoW. Stormwind Vault *Location: Stormwind, between Old Town and The Trade District *Related lore characters (bosses): extremely dangerous entities? *Notes: Entrance in WoW. Fully built in the files. One instance is already in Stormwind, so unlikely. May be too similar to Tol Barad. Uldum *Location: Tanaris, mountains to the South *Related lore characters (bosses): Stone giants, Earthen *Notes: Entrance in WoW. Nazjatar *Location: The Great Sea, Dragon Isles? *Related lore characters (bosses): Queen Azshara, Goliath? *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Please see future zone ideas for further information. Tol Barad *Location: East from Kul'Tiras. *Related lore characters (bosses): Prisoner? *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Dungeons of Dalaran *Location: Alterac, Northwest of and under Dalaran *Related lore characters (bosses): Phantom of Jailor Kassan, Experimental mutants, Massive mercanary armies of Lord Garithos, Flying Sheep on Fire (may be an Easter egg) *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Will it be in WotLK? Mount Kajaro *Location: Kezan, southern part of the island *Related lore characters (bosses): Deathwing, Mogul Razdunk *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Old Dalaran *Location: Alterac Mountains *Related lore characters (bosses) : Unknown, maybe rogue wizards and the Scourges remnants *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Will it be in WotLK? Oracle Cave *Location: Stonetalon Peak, where Thrall consulted Medivh *Related lore characters (bosses): Unknown, maybe Revenants seen in oracle caves end in WC3. *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Stonetalon Peak has a different use, with no sign of this cave. Tirisfal Grove *Location: Western Tirisfal Glades *Related lore characters (bosses): Old God or minion of an Old God *Notes: Location unused in WoW. Name speculatory. Modern Hyjal *Location: Center of North Kalimdor *Related lore characters (bosses): Deathwing? *Notes: One Hyjal already exists, so unlikely. Illidan created second Well of Eternity there, so there could be some kind of demon invasion event. Maybe not another instance, but maybe new zone? Legion Stronghold *Location: Unknown, possibly Mac'Aree in Argus. *Related lore characters (bosses): Mephistroth, Azgalor, Kil'jaeden, Sargeras *Notes: Unknown if we are ever about to destroy Legion. Possibly in last expansion? Cult of the Damned Headquarter *Location: Unknown, most likely in Plaguelands (may replace Naxxramas), maybe in yet closed zone, Northern Lordaeron. *Related lore characters (bosses): Dentarg?, Ul'haik Hadanot, Pai Stormbringer *Notes: Unknown if Dentarg survived Khadgars decapitation with one head, but if he did, he is most likely still one of the Lich Kings most trusted servants. Advanced Instances *Location: All pre-existing low level Azeroth instances; higher level/loot/difficulty version unlocked after original is completed. *Related lore characters (bosses): Upgraded original bosses, or new bosses with zone and story changes (example: level 50-55 undead version of Deadmines). *Notes: Heroic dungeons exist in Outland, potential retrofit of pre-expansion areas. Content would revitalize underpopulated areas. Lordaerons Ruins *Location: Above the Undercity, behind Menethil's former throne. *Related lore characters (bosses): Unknown. Inhabited by non-Forsaken undead, spirits, wraiths. *Notes: Walls of Lordaeron castle stretch all the way to Lordamere Lake, but the throne room is only half that distance from the front gates. The Undercity is, of course, under the city, so what's on the surface beyond the elevators? Thought the zone is minimal, and forsakens most likely cleared it before constructing undercity, there still might be something. Caverns of Time wings Aegwenn vs Sargeras *Location: Northrend *Related lore characters (bosses): Avatar of Sargeras. Aid from Aegwynn to defeat infinite dragons, and Sargeras. *Notes: 823 years ago. War of the Ancients *Location: Zin-Azshari *Related lore characters (bosses): Azshara, Avatar of Sargeras (being summoned from the Well of Eternity). Aid from Tyrande, Malfurion, Illidan. *Notes: 10,000 years ago. Troll Wars *Location: Arathi Highlands *Related lore characters (bosses): Arathor, Thoradin, various Troll tribal leaders. *Notes: 2,800 years ago. A Symphony of Frost and Flame *Location: Icecrown Glacier *Related lore characters (bosses): Illidan, Kael, Arthas, Vashj *Notes: Objective-based final mission to The Frozen Throne, activating and holding four obelisks to gain control of the lair of the Lich King. See also Category:Closed zones Category:Future zones Category:Rumors